Oh God Why
by ohCasscully
Summary: Sexy CasScully (CassandraXHannah) fic that's really sexy, fluffy, angsty and sexy. Sherlock characters are featured. -see introduction- Written by two writers - CS and HS - and we sign off our works with said pen-names.
1. Introduction

**INNTRODUCTION**

Although this fic is in the Sherlock category, it does not entirely orbit the Sherlock setting or characters - however, it does _feature_ Sherlock characters.

This fic focuses on the most perfect OC pairing you will ever know of - CasScully

If you come across this fic expecting Johnlock or the sort, this is a warning: such pairings are not the center of this fic. CasScully is - don't hate us for it. xD

You never know, you might actually really enjoy this fic. :3  
Also, this series is written by two writers - CS and HS - and we'll sign off our works with said pen-names. Thank you~.

~CS


	2. Side Effects

Hannah knew she was buzzing about and bouncing from foot to foot. She needed a bit more, she could feel herself coming down. She was debating with herself.

_Maybe some ecstasy this time or a few uppers._

She'd picked the pills up outside a bar with neon signs that buzzed and flickered off of a mate of hers, John. He himself wasn't a user, just a way to get the stuff from her dealer, his boyfriend, Sherlock. John was a smartly dressed teen with clean cut blonde hair. His blue eyes were looking at her with a hint of concern.

Hannah was coming down from her last fix. She could feel the boredom itching at the corners of her euphoria. She needed the fix.

He didn't seem like he wanted to sell them to her.

"Here just take the money okay and give me the fucking pills, " she threw the cash at him and stuck her hand out expectantly. He reluctantly gave her 3 pills.

"Hannah don't do anything stupid alright, just one this time, you're already fucked..." He handed them to her and told her, "I'll be at the Honey Club later if you need me."She popped another upper.

Hannah did drugs because she wanted a more interesting life. She was the boring girl that nobody thought twice of: small and pale with dyed golden hair and deep set brown eyes that held a smile for everyone.  
Hannah thought about nothing when she was in this state, she just lived.

She'd lost track of how far she'd walked that night. Just step by step; left right right right left left right left right; Her steps weren't even at all, stumbles and trips all round.

She sought out another club after she'd had her fill of the last one. She found her way to the Honey Club. An extremely popular spot for young people, fast thumping music, strobe lights and lasers, not a great place for a drugged up teen.

_John and Sherlock would be there, I'll be grand._ She told herself.

She waited in line bouncing from foot to foot, she just wanted to run around until she collapsed. The air was crisp and nipping at her bare arms in her tight mesh dress, her hair whipping in the wind as she made her way slowly to the front. She noticed a few girls In the line on her way up.

_Not a bad pick tonight,_ she thought appreciatively.

When she reached the top the bouncer looked her over with an appraising eye, she paid the entrance fee of €7 and got in. She giggled and felt extremely euphoric. Her body tingled.

After about half an hour of bumbling about on the dance floor she ended up face to face with the bouncer of the VIP area.

"Alright. Wanna move that rope there?" She shouted over the music, pointing to the velvet rope between the bouncer and herself.

He laughed at her, "you're not gettin' in here, fuck off. "

She glared, "I'm sorry, maybe you don't know who the fuck you're talking to lad, I come here with my friends a lot, cop on, for fuck sake!"

Just because she was on ecstasy didn't mean people couldn't annoy her. That's when John popped up beside her, "she's alright mate, she's my friend."

John dragged her by the hand a guided her in past the dark curtains.

"You've got to stop being such a bitch when you're high. Just cause you're high doesn't mean there'll be no consequences. Fuck sake."

She felt a pang of regret over her spat with the bouncer. She regarded John with the utmost respect, he was her best friend.

John pulled her further inside to his group of friends.

"Hey!" John called and sat down with them.

Hannah stood there smiling and greeted them, she regarded Sherlock with a nod, he didn't seem to be too sober himself. She noticed a smaller, quieter girl in among the throng of clubbers, she was cute.

"This is Hannah, she's a friend of mine," They all introduced themselves.

The girl was named Cassandra but liked to be called Cass, how adorable.

_Time Skip~_

Hannah talked with people and had a lot more to drink than she realized. She found that herself and Cass got on swimmingly. She really liked this girl. Hannah tried her luck with a bit of flirting. She turned her body more so to Cass than anyone else and lightly brushed her hand on her when they talked. She laughed at her jokes and noticed Cass returned a few of the gestures.

After a while Hannah wasn't feeling the best. She excused herself and dashed to the toilets with a queasy feeling quickly taking over. That was a downside to the drugs.

"Sherlock?" John whispered, "Hannah's been gone a while hasn't she.. was that stuff okay or..?"

"Obviously. I'm insulted you think it wouldn't be."

John had asked one of the girls to go in and check on Hannah in the loo as she had been in there for a while. Cass kindly offered.

Hannah was retching over the toilet. She was extremely warm, she felt the flush over her face and neck. She had a fleeting thought that she might be OD-ing but thought better of it.

"I haven't had enough, for fuck sake," she gasped over the bowl.

Sherlock was in for a talking to later. She got up and walked with weak legs to the sinks. She pulled her dress down over her chest to try and cool herself down.

"Hey, Hannah, you in here?" Cass called out as she walked in.

Her mouth went dry when she saw Han with her dress pulled down around her chest, she was dabbing her collarbones with a damp tissue. They were very prominent.

Hannah noticed her looking, "Aw hey. Sorry, just not feeling very well, it's really fucking warm,"she laughed a shaky laugh.

Hannah kept up the dabbing, she needed a glass of water or something and with Cass here it wasn't helping her temperature.

Hannah thought Cass was pretty. She held herself well. She had a cherub look to her features with her hair cut in a short, almost pixie way. She was wearing a flowy dress which added to her adorableness.

"You're really pretty, you know that right?" Hannah said to her looking at her through the mirror, the drugs and alcohol had dampened her social filter. Her words slurred a bit. Had she really just told a girl she barley knew that she thought she was pretty?

_Smooth, Hannah, real smooth._

She pulled her dress up again and turned to her. Cass was still staring at her collarbones and tried to recollect herself. She glanced up at Hans' eyes.

"Uh thanks" she laughed a little self-consciously, "John sent me in to check on you, you alright then?"

Hannah had the feeling she'd already fucked this up.

_Good job. _

She walked up to Cass and nudged her. "Yeah grand! Just gimmie a few more minutes..."

_wow, _she thought, _she is reaaally pretty. Fuck._

Hannah went to turn back to the sink and slipped on the damp floor. She fell flat on her arse.

_Great._

Cass giggled and knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes.

"Nice Han," she laughed. Hannah felt the blush rise on her skin. Cass was very close to Hannah, she looked up into her eyes.

_Oh god she's perfect._

Maybe it was the uppers making Hannah feel this way, or the sexual frustration, she didn't know. Probably both. Cass touched her arm, it was electric.

"Need a hand up?" Cass asked and Hannah just ogled.

Cass didn't seem as affected as Hannah, apart from the faster pulse on her neck that she'd taken note of. Cass was close to her, just a few more inches and she could reach those lips.

"Yeah, thanks." Hannah smiled a stupid grin.

She helped Hannah to her feet. Her mouth was dry, she licked her lips. Hannah noticed Cass' gaze darted down to her lips then back up. Pupils blown wide.

_Fuck it._

She pushed Cass up against the wall, she was too fucked to care at that moment, and brought her lips down on Cass'. She made a note to tell Sherlock that whatever he gave her was great to get rid of nerves.

_**-HS**_


	3. Unfinished

_Maybe we should return to the others-_

Cassandra's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah's lips crashing into hers. She felt her eyes flutter closed but before she got the chance to deepen the kiss, Hannah pulled back and leaned her forehead against hers.

_Oh I like this._

"Well, this is a change," Cass managed to say, swiftly resting her hands by Hannah's waist.

She smirked, "problem?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," just then, her eyes caught sight of the bathroom door and she froze.

_Shit, just anyone could walk in._

Hannah continued to follow Cass' gaze and quickly understood her concern. She turned back to her, only to be met by her lips, although, this was brief.

Cass pulled away this time, snatched her hands back, and smiled, almost returning to her innocent self.

"Maybe we should return to the others?" She said biting her lip, remembering the original reason she went to the bathrooms.

"Right," laughed Hannah.

_Oh my god her laugh is too adorable._

Of course, once they returned, it only took moments for the future-detective to deduct everything that had happened. He smirked before whispering to John, "they seem to be getting along _extremely_ well."

John just grinned, "seems so," completely oblivious of Sherlock's meaning.

Meanwhile, Cassandra still couldn't get over the turn-out of tonight's events.

_Met a gorgeous girl with the most adorable laugh, and she's __actually__ interested in me._

But the more time passed, the more she doubted it.

_Was this just the alcohol? Crap, would she even remember any of this?_

Cassandra glanced at Hannah, who gave her a perhaps too-enthusiastic thumbs up as she downed another drink. And that wasn't her last.

John watched on, expecting sooner or later he'd have to be the one looking after Hannah, while Sherlock's possessive hug didn't show any signs of that happening.

Hannah reached a stage where she tugged Cass' arm forcefully, parading her around the club, bursting out laughing at unexpected times and mostly talking nonsense animatedly to her.

Cass just smiled apologetically to the others Hannah bumped into. Honestly, this wasn't entirely unpleasant for her - but she had much sexier thoughts in mind.

_I just need to take her to a private place where no-one can interrupt and-_

Realisation hit her like a speeding truck - Hannah was already too drunk for that, she'd probably lose consciousness midway making out or something.

Meanwhile, Hannah was ranting on about her theory that Australia didn't actually exist, when John sternly chipped in, "I think it's time I take Hannah home now."

At these words, Hannah was about make a 'daring escape'.

"Yep, now seems good," he confirmed on seeing the fleeing Hannah (she didn't get far). He struggled to stand up as Sherlock tightened his grip, "Sherlock," he sighed impatiently.

"I'll take her," Cass offered.

"Perfect, Hannah's brought home safely by our volunteer," Sherlock gestured Cass dismissively, "and John stays with me."

"No-"

"221B Bakerstreet," Sherlock gave her a brief smile.

"Sure," Cass shrugged. She hesitantly put her hand out to Hannah, who took it appreciatively - to everyone else, this wouldn't seem like anything. Cass immediately turned around to avoid anyone noticing her red face and dragged Hannah out of the club.

After some struggle, Hannah and Cass sat beside each other on the bus to 221B. They remained silent for most of the journey, Hannah smiling sheepishly and Cass lost on thought. Suddenly, Cass's attention snapped to the gentle stroking of Hannah's fingertips along her inner thigh.

_Oh my god._

She turned to Hannah and locked her gaze with those minstrel eyes. Hannah stopped abruptly.

"Mind if I have a nap?" She asked simply.

_Eh no, nono, I'd rather you not._

"Go ahead," Cass sighed disappointedly, returned her gaze to her lap.

To her surprise, Hannah continued to rest her head on Cass' lap. Cass felt a grin spread across her face and she resisted stroking her arm, honestly, in fear of ending up groping her.

_Goddamnit Hannah._

They got off the bus, and Cass slipped her hand around Hannah's waist and guided her to the flat. She still wasn't sure what to do with Hannah now that they _would_ be alone.

_Leave her, or-_

Hannah managed up the steps and collapsed in John's spot, her face buried in the over-stuffed chair, while Cass fetched a glass of water.

_Maybe, maybe not._

Cass could retire to Sherlock's seat opposite her, but it honestly didn't look as appealing as John's place with a sexy Hannah draped there.

Hannah began mumbling something, when Cass sneakily glided by her place and poured the glass over Hannah.

_I'm not quite finished with you, miss,_ she smirked.

"For fuck sake," exclaimed Hannah, sobering up a tad.

Cass giggled, and as spun on her heel to return the glass to the kitchen she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing-"

"You know, we _are_ alone here, isn't there anything you'd like to do..?" Hannah whispered seductively in Cass' ear, nipping at it.

_You took the words out of my mouth._

**-CS**


End file.
